1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure for a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A housing structure for a saddle type vehicle is known. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-101755 that discloses an opening portion (9b) wherein a fuel filler (29a) of a fuel tank (29) faces that is provided in a shelter (9) with an opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank being provided on the opening portion (9b). A space for storage (tray 83) is provided inside the opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank.
The above-described conventional housing structure for the saddle type vehicle includes the tray (83) for storage that is inside the opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank. Therefore, the tray (83) cannot be made larger than the opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank with respect to the forward-rearward direction and width direction of the vehicle. Thus, the housing space is limited by the size of the opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank.
There is another drawback in that it is difficult to open the opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank when a heavy item is placed in the tray (83). For this drawback, biasing with a damper is conceivable. However, this is expected to make it difficult to close the opening/closing lid (70) for the fuel tank when the tray (83) is not used.